


You're My Life

by LStar



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: I hate myself, M/M, and i got sad, i owe you all fluff, i realized this sometime ago, no happy ending, small oneshot, so now you all have to suffer with me, uhhh angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 03:53:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18275231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LStar/pseuds/LStar
Summary: Ai realizes his boyfriend is getting older.





	You're My Life

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [【中文翻译】You're My Life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18296981) by [FadingSun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FadingSun/pseuds/FadingSun)



> End me

 

It was on Reiji's twenty sixth birthday.

Everyone wished him a happy birthday, chiding him to maybe act his age more now that he's a year older. Reiji whined and laughed it off. Ai watched him with a small smile on his face. He was so happy, young (even if they all do joke about him being old) and full of life, despite the depression he battles. That's what Ai loves about him. How he always found a bright side of everything, how he was energetic, full of warm smiles for everyone...yes, Reiji could stand to be quieter and act more his age, but at the same time, Ai was glad Reiji was still Reiji. It's what made him special.

 

~

It was Reiji's thirtieth birthday.

Quartet Night was still in high demand. Reiji was thirty now, Camus was twenty four, Ranmaru was twenty six, going on twenty seven. And Ai...hadn't aged. He couldn't. He was a robot. Of course, all of Quartet Night still looked pretty young, so nothing was suspicious. And Reiji was still himself- goofy, smiling, always looking for a silver lining. Ai hadn't stopped loving him. He wouldn't. Because Reiji was special to him.

 

~

It was Reiji's thirty fifth birthday.

He was still young looking, though his features were abit more mature than his previous carefree baby face, as Ai would call it. He was abit wiser, but he was still Reiji. He still cracked dad jokes, he still laughed, smiled, and brought everyone together. Still. Seeing Camus reach age thirty while Ranmaru was thirty two was...odd. Just ten years ago they were flourishing. Sure, Quartet Night was in demand but...lately, their rates had been dropping. Even STARISH, who were younger than them, were approaching midlife time. Well...they were younger than all of them...except for Ai. It was noticeable that the Quartet Night was aging, and one fan asked him how he managed to stay looking so young. He'd lied, saying he used bamboo hair mask, and coconut oil on his skin. It fooled his fans.

 

~

It was Reiji's fortieth birthday. He was slower than he was a good fifteen years ago. He was definitely getting older. But he still smiled. He still laughed. He still did everything he could to help everyone. He was...getting tired, more easily, but he was still full of life...kinda. His energy was decreasing, bit by bit. Ranmaru and Camus noticed it too, and urged him to try a healthy diet, which he agreed to, surprising Ai. Hell, fifteen years ago, he would have whined at the idea of a diet. He really was getting wiser. No matter...Reiji was still Reiji.

 

~

It was Reiji's forty fifth birthday. He was tired more often, and needed more breaks. Ai didn't like this. Reiji was supposed to be the one whining at everyone to keep going, keep dancing, and one of the last to ever take a break. He was supposed to be bouncing around, talking a mile a minute. Everyone was notably older, even STARISH...but not Ai. People were getting suspicious, some speculated he was a vampire, or something like that. Amusing, but so far off, he didn't bother correcting them. He handed Reiji a water bottle. Reiji gave a grateful smile and slowly drank the cold water. This was weird too. Usually Reiji would chug the water down. Okay, so he was slower than before, but he was still Reiji. He still had his smile that could light up a room. 

 

~

It was Reiji's fiftieth birthday. Quartet Night had disbanded. Shining Saotome was dead, and Ryuya, though old as well, was taking over, and since Reiji, Ranmaru and Camus were having a hard time keeping up, they had no choice but to disband. They were...too old. Sure, forty five to fifty wasn't old, but for an idol? It was. Sure, they could still appear in movies, tv shows, and interviews, they just...couldn't be Quartet Night anymore. So, Ai lived with Reiji in a separate apartment. Reiji still cooked. He still smiled. He was more tired, but he still called Ai by that nickname from oh so long ago. "Ai-Ai." His voice was worn down, tired. Smiling. He was still Reiji. The same Reiji that Ai fell in love with.

 

~

It was Reiji's fifty fifth birthday when STARISH disbanded. New stars were coming in, all young, all very talented. Reiji did his best to visit and praise them. He gave advice to them, which they all gratefully listened, and followed said advice. "I feel like a senpai again," Reiji chuckled in the car that day. Ai remembered when STARISH became their kouhais shortly after their debut of  _Maji Love 1000%._ He smiled at his lover. "Do you feel young again too?" he asked. Reiji pouted playfully, which, for a fleeting second, made Ai think back to Reiji in his twenties. When he was able to act like a child, even having the energy of a child. Yes. He still loved him.

 

~

It was Reiij's sixtieth birthday when Reiji fell. Ai had rushed over to him, panicked. He himself had to have a new identity, as people could easily remember him, or see him in old posters or CD covers. He wore a wig outside, as well as contacts. He was like a grandson, taking care of his grandpa- NO! No. Reiji was older, but he was still Reiji. He still gave him his smile, even though he didn't get up often. And when he did, he risked falling, like now. Thankfully, his hip wasn't broken. But he would definitely need help supporting himself. He was given a walking cane, and was forbidden to drive. So, Ai drove them back to the apartment. "I think I taught you how to drive really well," Reiji remarked, his voice...aged. Different from when he was a young man. But it didn't matter. Ai loved Reiji nonetheless.

 

~

It was Reiji's sixty fifth birthday. He was in a wheelchair. He'd officially broken his hip, and being this old...well...he was wheelchair bound now. Ai wheeled him wherever he wanted. As weird as it sounded, Ai helped him with everything. Bathing, leading him to the bathroom, cooking for him, he helped read him to sleep...it was sort of like a retirement home. A private retirement home. Reiji always gave him a faint, distant smile. It was less lively than before. Clearly age was catching up to him. But that was fine. It was still Reiji. And Ai loved him still. He always would.

 

~

It was Reiji's seventieth birthday when they had the funeral. Out of everyone from the former Quartet Night and the former STARISH, Reiji was the first to pass. He'd died in his sleep, peacefully, smiling. Ai had come into the room and immediately, his sensors showed that Reiji had no more body heat. No more heartbeat. No pulse. It was a sad day. Everyone who had known Reiji way back in his prime who were still alive showed up. Even the new bands in Shining Entertainment showed up, and the former Heavens. It was a beautiful funeral, and, like Reiji's will said, he would be cremated, and his ashes were given to Ai, who he trusted would take care of them, or put them in a good spot. Ai carried Reiji's ashes with him home silently, tears streaming down his face. This wasn't fair. He...he lost the only person he ever loved. The one he stuck by for nearly fifty years.

 

~

It was on what would be Reiji's seventy fifth birthday when the last of everyone began passing. After Reiji's death, Otoya's heart couldn't take it, and he passed, followed by Tokiya, Masato, Natsuki, Syo, Cecil, Ren, Ranmaru, and finally Camus. They were all gone, only five years after Reiji's death. And now, Ai was alone. He had no one to consult to. Talking to the young idols only brought him pain. He missed his idol days. With Quartet Night.

 _I'll always be here for you, Ai-Ai!_ the young Reiji would always proclaim, followed by his cheerful smile. "You liar..." Ai whispered, hugging the picture of himself and Reiji that had been framed years ago close to his chest. "You...you were my life. And you just left me." he sat on the bed that used to be Reiji's. He'd moved into the room, and it felt lonelier than ever. He didn't want this. He looked at the ashes in the little vase on the nightstand. "Reiji..."

 

~  
It was on what would have been Reiji's eightieth birthday when Ai snapped. He wrote a will, in case anyone found him. He let his battery die, clutching the picture of himself and Reiji, the baggie containing Reiji's ashes clutched in the other. And eventually, they were found. Upon reading his will, they had no choice but to follow through respectfully.

Ai Mikaze laid dead six feet under, and with his body was the picture of him and Reiji, and Reiji's ashes.

They were, technically, together in death.

**Author's Note:**

> No tears were shed typing this. (It's a lie!)


End file.
